Our Forbidden Love
by saddiqA25
Summary: "Our Forbidden Love" is a story based on Da Capo the anime. It features me as the main character interacting with all the other characters in the anime including the original main guy. My story has a lot of drama and comedy and romance. Try it out. And Warning chapter 5 has an unusual amount for me- foul langugae so please forgive me.
1. The Begining

My name is Saddiq. Right now I'm having a dream, but the thing is I have a special ability if you say that allows me to be in other people's dreams. You may say that's cool and awesome but it gets annoying because every night it's someone randomly different that I may or may not know. So I have no idea whose dream this is right now. I see cherry trees surrounding me and this huge cherry tree that's just standing out in the middle. It's tall; this tree definitely stands out from all the other trees. "It's been a long time, Saddiq", what the? Who was that? "It's me Saddiq, You don't remember me?" I looked in the direction behind me and there stood a beautiful girl with gorgeous blond her and her eyes were beautiful and priceless as diamonds. Her whole appearance was dazzling. Her face I recognized but I can't remember who it is. Then I asked the girl- "who are you?" "Rrrrrr, Saddiq, you don't remember me?" "I know your face but I just can't figure out your name" I exclaimed. "That's ok …" a bell? Why did I just hear the sound of a bell and what is this heavy feeling on my stomach… wait ….. I can't move what's going on?...

"Good morning Nii-san" just when I was about to reply a text book fell flat on my face. "Nemu what the hell!" I yelled with so much anger- "why would you make me wake up like this? What kind of person wakes up someone like this?" "Sheesh calm down you're awake now, hurry up and come downstairs for breakfast." She told me with a cheerful tone even though she was about to kill me just now. She leaped from my bed and headed towards the door but before she could even touch the door knob I yelled "Wait!" "Huh is something wrong?" "Don't play silly I told her wiggling my finger back and forth. It's time for the daily morning routine c'mon" signaling her to come to me. "Ughh fine do it quick okay." Nemu and I got close, I put my arm around her waist and she tip toed towards me and soon our faces got closer and closer and….. "Ow" Nemu said. "1 2 3 4 5… ok done." "You seem to have a slight fever take, it easy today" I told her. "I hate the morning routines, why can't you check my temperature with a thermometer instead of putting our fore heads together? You always give me a hard head butt." Nemu uttered. "Well it's because when I used the thermometer you always changed the temperature" I answered her. "Can't you do it a different way?" she asked me. "Well I could unbutton you clothes and…." "Ok, ok, ok" just hurry up and come downstairs" she said while trying to leave the room quickly. -"Nii-san you baka".

Nemu is my sister and the same age as I am and we're not related by blood at all so she's more like a foster sister. Our mom and dad are overseas doing businesses at other countries. So for now it's only me and Nemu, but we don't do things you're probably thinking I respect her I only tease her because it's always a brother's job to annoy his sister am I right? Anyway I brushed my teeth and took a shower and put on my new school uniform, today is the day I start the 9th grade my first day as a high schooler, I'm pretty anxious right now. Getting back to the story I rush downstairs so I won't be scolded by Nemu sometimes she can transform into a mother figure in a snap, and it'll be pointless for me to argue with her.

"Nii san you're so slow, we have to leave early today to check where we belong and be able to go to class without any problems like last year" she looked at me giving me this funny grin. "Hey! At first I got the wrong schedule and that's why I was with those kids I bursted out." "Nii san you were in a totally different school how did you not know that?" she giggled. "Ah come one cut me some slack I was so nervous I couldn't think straight". "Nii san you ended up in a preschool god knows how!" she said bursting out laughing. "Oh ha ha ha very funny" I sarcastically responded. Anyway we got like a minute left we need to hurry. "What!" Nemu shouted with a surprised face, "We gotta go Nii san!" as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her I tried to tell her-"Wait I didn't even start!" But she didn't even listen and she kept running with my hand like some 5 year old.

"Nii san I don't see anybody from our school walking up our path." She worriedly told me, "Its fine I'm sure we'll be there on time" I calmly said to her. "We need to be there early so we can see what class we're in!" she cried out loud. "You don't have to be a big baby about it; even if we're late we could be lost together like last year" I said trying to make her laugh. "Shut up Nii-san and keep running" she retorted at me. We made at school just around 7:45; "Ok ya see we have plenty of time to see what class we're in and engage in conversations with your little friends. OH! I hope they're still serving breakfast because thanks to a certain someone I didn't get to have any." "OK, OK calm down Nii-san now you're the big baby" she replied while giving me a silly smirk. "Ya know what, I would give you like this whole argument but I'm just too hungry so see ya", but just before I could even take a step, "Wait Nii-san, go get your schedule and class number before you forget Again" Nemu commanded me. "Ya know I'm 14 now, not that stupid 13 year old from last year, do I have to remind you I was one of the top students last year". "I was too and I had a higher average than you" she proudly proclaimed. ~Show off~

Whatever and yet again when I was heading into the building of the school something else came up that hold me. A girl ran towards Nemu and jumped up and started to hug Nemu as if she hasn't seen her in years. "Good morning Nemu-senpai how was your summer? Did u have fun? Did you miss me? Mine was great I…" "Ah if it isn't Miharu, what are you some sort of pet to Nemu?" "Oh Saddiq-senpai morning, I like you too Saddiq, but I LOVE Nemu-senpai!... "I was right you are some kind of pet." I got a pat on my shoulder I saw my best friend Tristan who I knew since elementary, "Hey Saddiq look what I have" before I even took a look at what Tristan told me to look at I explained to him that usually someone would ask someone who they haven't seen In awhile how are they doing or 'was sup'. "You know I'm not that kind of guy, Saddiq anyway look" It's a quiz where you have to guess how many guys will ask Kotori out before graduation, - and speak of the devil there she is pointing the direction of Kotori, (one of the most beautiful girls you'll ever see in your life.)" "Yea she is hot, no girl can compare to her beauty." I said with a drooling face. "Oh really Nii-san" Nemu said irritatedly while pulling my ear, "Ow ow ow sorry sorry please let go" I begged her. "Nii-san you baka, you'll never end up with her so give up." "Yea yea yea anyway let's go check our classes I informed her." "Don't worry I went ahead and found out our class; Saddiq, you Nemu and I are in the same class" Tristan said. "Aww man why do I have to be in the same class as my troublesome sister I sarcastically said while smiling at Nemu." "Keep making fun of me and I won't let you copy my homework" Nemu threatened. "Damn you went to a cheap shot, fine I'm sorry please forgive me" giving her a stupid puppy face. "Stop that and let's go into the building" Nemu retaliated.

"There's a lot of new freshmen coming in this year besides us" Tristan notified. The school we go to is both middle and a high school and the 3 of us came from the middle school of this same school. Just when I was going to tell Nemu something I heard someone call out my name. "SADDIQ! SADDIQ! SADDIQ!" When I was about to turn around I saw Nemu blocking a little girl with just one hand, the little girl was struggling to get free. "Nemu that hurts" the little girl said. "Oh sorry my body reacted by itself; it's been a long time….. Sakura" **Sakura**! Yes she was the same girl from my dream earlier this morning, I knew I knew that girl, I just couldn't believe it was Sakura. "Saddiq now you must remember me right?" "Uh… are you sure you're Sakura or are you her little sister or cousin because you're so …. Small". "I know I had trouble recognizing who she was it's like she hasn't change a bit." Nemu whispered to me. "Saddiq you're so mean but I still LOOOOVE YOUUUU! She jumped out and gave me a huge hug right in the middle of the lobby attracting unwanted attention. "Saddiq are you causing problems on the first day of school already? Hurry and get to class the bell just rang." MS. Toyomi announced. Sorry Ms. Toyomi we'll go now Sakura let go. "Fine but let's have lunch together ok" before I could answer she flew off. Wow first day of school and I'm so confused, huh? "Nemu what are you day dreaming about we need to get to class." "Oh sorry Nii-san" and with that said she dashed into class. However that's not like Nemu, she's not the type to daydream or get distracted, but whatever I don't know I just need to survive 5 periods of boring work.

**LUNCH:**

"There you are Nemu, I was looking for you." "I don't want to take care of you at school too Ni-san." "Why are you so upset about?" I asked her. "And you're only eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, you won't grow if you're only eating that." "It's ok I'm not so hungry I'm fine" she replied back to me. "If you keep that up your tiny chest won't grow I informed her." Nemu (squeezing her milk box angrily) "Nii-san do you want to go to the hospital that bad?" she told me with a murderous intent. "S...sorry f... forgive me" I begged her without even looking her in the eye. "Um Nii-san are you sure it's ok for you to be here?" she questioned "You're suppose to be with Sakura right now am I right?" she asked. "Is that why you're giving me a negative attitude, besides don't worry about her she'll find me soon, no one could ever win a game of hide and seek against her", I told Nemu. "See what I mean" pointing the direction behind me. "I think I should hide under the table for now so that she" - "**Saddiq**! Found you!" "Damn I gotta go Nemu" I quickly tell her so I could get a head start away from Sakura.

"Saddiq wait!" Sakura shouted. Damn Sakura is fast… wait why am I running, my body is just moving on its own- "Saddiq, I'm good at chasing people" she yelled at me while running. Crap, I need to find a place to hide, wait I'll just go up to the roof and hide for a couple minutes. She's new here so she won't be able to find it, but as for me I've been going to this school since middle school so I have an advantage. Alright! Here it is.

"Saddiq, where did you go?" Saddiq, where are you, where you'd disappear to? Saddiq? Saddiq?"- "Phew managed to get away- huh?" "Hey Onee Chan pass the spoon" "sure lil sis, I'm going to add some onions ok" "sure Onee-chan"- "ugh why are you making a soup on the roof?" I asked the 2 girls. "Today we're making Damakko soup a Japanese meal", the older one told me. "I can't wait to try them Onee Chan, it looks good," the younger one said. ….. "Ok goodbye. Are they even allowed to do that? I wonder, but at least I escaped sakuras. Ah damnit lunch is almost over the bell is about to ring, guess I have to get ready for the next class.

**AFTER SCHOOL:  
><strong>"Sakura is that you?" "Nemu! Where is Saddiq" Sakura asked. "Saddiq left before us" Miharu answered her. "Oh Sakura this is Miharu" Nemu acquainted them both. "You're so small and cute!" Miharu said quickly grabbing and hugging Sakura. "Miharhu you're so soft!" Sakura replied back, embracing her tightly as well. "Wow you two are a perfect match" Nemu uttered.

"Ah I see you and Saddiq are childhood friends" Miharu said with a sigh of understanding." But why all of a sudden did you come back to New York" Miharu asked. "Because, I promised my parents I would work hard if they sent me back to New York, all because of a promise." Sakura responded. "A promise?" Miharu said with a questioning face. "Yeah, Oni Chan (Saddiq) and I made 3 promises under the Sakura tree when we were younger, just before I left; the 1st was that we'll definitely be reunited one day. The 2nd was to help each other when we're in trouble. And the 3rd is…. a secret." Sakura giggled while putting her index finger over her lips. "What! You're not telling us, that's not fair. Tell us" Miharu demanded. "No it's our secret besides its too embarrassing." "That's no fun" Miharu said in an annoyed voice.

**HOME:**

"A secret huh" Nemu whispered to herself. "What secret?" I asked "Aaaahhhh! Nii san don't sneak up on me like that" Nemu screamed in shock. "Why are you balancing the books? It's not like we have any money." I told her. "We have to record our expenses to keep up with our money. So give me back the book. Dad told me to take care of the finances while he was gone. Hmmmmmm it seems I may have to cook our meals" Nemu said. "NOOOOOOOO! Please God I'm not ready to die yet, you can't even toast bread, the only thing you can do is prepare a bowl of cereal and sometimes you even mess that up, I dunno how you but you do," I confessed to her. "Nii san you keep aggravating me and I'll make sure you won't have any kids if you know what I mean"- (Covering my balls) "S...sorry." Then how would you like it if I lowered your allowance. She threaten me. "No! Please don't do that." "Don't worry I'll leave you enough money for food" she told me while giving me an evil grin. "I need money for my own stuff ya know." "Don't worry I'm taking some money out of my allowance too, Ni san do your share as well." "Fine fine fine, I'll be up in my room I've had a long day."

**ROOM:  
><strong> "Man I need to rest, I'm exhausted." "Hi Oni Chan" "what the!"-"How did you get into my room Sakura?" "I climbed the tree and opened your window, I knocked but you weren't there." "That's breaking and entering, it's against the law, and I have the right to call the police." "You're right Oni Chan, punish me I've been a bad girl, but be gentle ok ;)" "How the hell did the conversation end up like this? Anyway why are you here," "I came because I haven't greeted you properly"- oh yea what about school." I didn't greet you properly yet."

Sakura opened her mouth, hey Oni Chan give it to me. "G… give it t…to you." "Yes hurry up I can't wait, I've been waiting for 7 years, hurry, I want it really bad please." "H…here now?" "Yes hurry no one is watching" Sakura begged me for it so I had no choice. "Ok wait… Here"-"Thanks I haven't seen your magic in a long time Oni Chan" "yea it's been a while since I last used it," I replied back to her.

I haven't informed you guys, but there is another ability I can do, I can produce sweets from any country out of the palms of my hand. But that's all I can basically do, plus as I've said before I can see others dream. Both me and Sakura are magicians, but she is way better than I am she can do so many things. She is what you call a magician I'll go into more details later on in the story.

"Hey Oni Chan you could've just had given me a ki..." "Don't even, listen Sakura I'm really tired and I wanna sleep so if you could." "Mmmm Oni Chan you're no fun" Sakura said in an annoyed tone. "I'll talk to you tomorrow ok, I just need some rest." "Fine" Sakura told me in a disappointed voice. Knock_ knock _"Nii san… huh… Sakura" "oh Nemu! You startled me" I told her in a nervous tone. (Sakura leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips) "I'm back home Oni Chan" Sakura left immediately after. "…Uhhhhhh…. Nemu uhhhhhh….. … **NII San! You dirty pervert!****:(**

Nemu threw a textbook at my face and left the room and with that being said that's the end of my first day of high school. This school year will literally be hell for me.

_ Hey thanks for reading, you might be wondering what happened to the original main male character if you've saw Da Cap, I did not get rid of him if you want to know what happened to him read the next chapter. Please review and tell me your opinion._


	2. Big brother comes home!

**Intro to Da Capo: .com/watch?v=3X6z1jpyX4E&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PLB99FB7CC07DE9FEA **(TRY IT!)

The first girl you see, blond with 2 pigtails is Sakura. The 2nd girl (the red head chick) is Kotori. The girl eating the banana is Miharu. The 2 girls with green hair are the sisters I saw on the roof eating the soup, the short hair one is younger by 1 year and the other is older. The girl with the animal ears will be introduced later in the story. The last girl is Nemu.

"_Nii san, hey wake up"—"Wha?"—"Good you're awake"—"Nemu wwwwhy are you naked in my bed?"—"What are you talking about silly, we always sleep together"- "We do?"—"Of course now let's do our morning routine, Nii san, Nemu said puckering her lips_"

"Wait a minute whose dream is this if were mine I would be looking at Nemu directly but I'm watching me and Nemu sleeping….. And having this weird conversation. I try to scream something out but not one sound could come out of my voice.

"_Nii san hurry and…."_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

When I heard this loud noise I woke up instantly and found out it was my alarm clock. "I was right it was a dream, but it wasn't mine, so whose was it?" I looked at my alarm clock and found out that that the time was 10 minutes to 7.

"A, crap I forgot to turn my alarm clock off, it's Saturday, I don't have to wake up this early. But I'm awake I guess I'll watch my Saturday morning television shows."

I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs and not surprisingly I found Nemu trying to make breakfast. So if she's trying to make breakfast that means it couldn't be her dream because she's awake right now.

"Still trying to make breakfast I see" I said yawning. "I told you we need to save our money Nii san, and good morning to you too."

"Is it really that serious" I mumumbled. "Yes!" she sassed at me. "Now what do you want for breakfast, and egg omelet, pancakes or… Sakura's lips" she then gave me such a scary glare that made me…. pee a little. It's been a week since that incident and she still can't shake off the whole thing with Sakura kissing me.

"Yyyyyou know how bout I… I buy breakfast from Mc Donald's my treat!" I stuttered to her without even looking at her."

"Fine, hurry up because I'm hungry" she said with attitude. "Ok give me like 10 minutes and I'll be back." After I told her that I rushed upstairs put on any clothes I could fine got my wallet and rushed right out the door.

**Outside:**

I'll have to try my best not to anger Nemu because right now I just wanna live. I thought to myself. "Oh shoots, I need to hurry and get the breakfast if I want to watch my shows."

I made it to Mc Donald's and ordered the usual breakfast me and Nemu would last time we came to Mc Donald's. Once I got everything I going towards the exit then I saw someone that just raised my blood pressure (well if I did have high blood pressure.)

"Oni Chan!"- "Ah crap its Sakura" before I could do anything just like the encounter at school she jumped on top of me hugging me tightly attracting unwanted attention. "Let go girl! Don't do something like this in a public place." I told her in a bitter voice.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Oni Chan" she winked at me.

"You're here to eat breakfast too huh?" I asked her. Yea but you already have yours, could you wait for me, please." She begged. Usually I would say no but I'm not that mean plus she does live by herself so I said "Fine, just hurry up" Really? YAY!" she exclaimed.

I was waiting outside for about 7 minutes then Sakura finally came out. "You took a long time" I said when I finally saw her come out the restaurant. "Sorry, it took them a long time to get all my food" she answered me. "Let's go!" she grabbed my hand and ran just like how Nemu did at the first day of school- de ja vu.

We were walking and I decided to start a conversation so I asked Sakura "How's living on your own". "It's ok, so far so good, Oni Chan you should really come over. I… I get lonely." Sakura came close to me and wrapped her hands around my arm. "I'm alone Oni Chan".

Sakura had this lonely and sad face on, that made me hug her so that I could comfort her. "Hey Sakura why did you come to America by yourself, why didn't you stay with your parents." It took her awhile to respond and then she spoke up "Oni Chan, do you remember our 3 promises?"

… "P…promises?" When I said that Sakura gave this very weird face. "It's ok" she said that in a very disappointed tone. I then hugged even closer to comfort her, until we reached her home (which is right next to mine.)

"Thanks for walking me home Oni Chan. Now that I know you still care about me I love you even more." she still had her hands wrapped around my arms.

"Oni Chan you should come visit sometime" Sakura said to me. "I'll try my best ok" I replied back to her.

"You promise" I looked at her and gave her a smirk, "Haven't I made enough promises with you already." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek and ran into her house without even saying another word.

I was surprised at first but it's Sakura and I'll let her have her fun, but when I headed towards my home I saw Nemu looking out the window. The sight of that made me froze, it was both awkward and scary at the same time, plus she had this evil vicious face I thought I should just leave the bag at the door and run as fast as I can away from this place. But after about 5 minutes (I know that's a long time but I was really scared) I man upped and went into the house.

"Why the hell did it take you so long to come home? I was going starve to death." Nemu grabbed the bag from me and took just about anything she could find. "What the hell were you doing?" she said to me while eating her breakfast. "I…uhhh…I walked Sakura home"

"Oh really!" she shouted and then she slammed her hand on the wall. "So the real reason you went to Mc Donald's was to meet up with Sakura." "No! Nemu, I swear me and Sakura only met up by coincidence." I tried explaining to her.

Nemu clenched her fists and I swear to god I thought she was about to punch the shit out of me. "I'm too angry to think straight, so just go eat your damn breakfast and watch your stupid shows."

I followed her order and did exactly as she said. I got my breakfast and turned on the TV just like she told me. I have to do as she says because now I've made her even angrier and it won't look pretty for me if I started arguing with her.

During The commercial break I decided to go on my iPod touch and chat with some people on Facebook. Then I saw my old friend Michael Quinones was online so instead of chatting with him I called him. But since he lives in Japan I had to use the special service on my home phone.

"_Hello?" _the voice on the other end responded

"Hey Mike, how's it going" I asked him

"Wait, Saddiq?" Michael exclaimed in shock.

"Yea" I answered

"Yo dude it's been mad long, how you've been?"

"Everything is so-so, Nemu is mad at me so I gotta behave myself, ya know" I said in a funny tone.

"Yo, Nemu is always mad at you, you keep annoyin' her"

I chuckled a bit and asked him "How is Japan, and how is that girl you were talking about Kadea?"

"Her name is Kaede and she's doing well" he told me

"Yea, you said that she was cute, right?"

"Saddiq, dude she so much more than that she is so sweet, shy kind she's like an angel from heaven."

"Really? Wow you're one lucky man."

"_Michael-kun who are you talking to?"_

I heard a girl's voice on the other end of the call.

I asked him who that girl was and he told me "It's Kaede" then I heard him say "Hey Kaede Chan come and say hello to my friend."

"Um... h...hello." I hear and shy, nervous and cute voice on the phone.

"Hello, my name is Saddiq." Wow Michael was right her voice is so angelic and sweet.

"Hi, my name is Kaede; it's nice to hear your voice"

"It's nice to meet you too…."

"_Nii san hurry up the conversation you're going to make our phone bill sky rocket." _

"_Fine I'll hurry up." I responded in a disappointed and in an annoyed tone_

"Wait dude was that Nemu, lemme say hi" he said impatiently (typical Michael)

"Didn't I tell you she's pissed at me right now. Did you not hear her tone when she was just talking to me, anyway put Kaede back on the phone." I irritatedly said at him.

"Fine." He said in a partially angry voice. "_Hello Sadik?"_

"Hey Kaede, Michael probably told you this like a million times but you have a sweet voice ya know that. He also said that you're one beautiful girl ya know we should…"

Nemu grabbed the phone from me and turned it off. "You're going to pay for the extra amount on the phone bill with your allowance."

"What, ah come on." "You're the one that wanted to talk to your friend so you pay." She proclaimed. "Hurry up with your stupid shows and help me with the chores." Nemu ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" I said in an irritating voice. After about 10 minutes the door bell rang,

"Nii san can you get that I'm in the middle of doing the laundry" Nemu shouted from the basement.

I shouted back saying "I'm watching Pokémon. Go Pikachu go go, use volt tackle hurry, hurry, hurry ah crap you died- ok I'll go get the door"

When I opened the door I saw a person that literally made me gasp.** "****J….****Jun'ichi" **

**(Note: ****Jun'ichi is the main character in Da capo, in my story he is Nemu's older brother except they're related by blood in my story.)**

"Wow, you've grown Saddiq, you're almost as tall as me." -"What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be in college?" I questioned. "I'm on vacation, I'll be here for about 3 weeks" he answered back at me. "Why didn't you call us or anything" he came inside and put his luggage down in the living room.

"I wanted to surprise you and Nemu, why is something wrong?" he asked me. "No not at all, actually I'm happy" I gave him a man to man hug. "I'll go tell Nemu you're here." I went into the basement, I delivered the news to Nemu and she ran up the stairs, she tripped and got up like nothing happened and headed towards her older brother.

"Jun'ichi!" Nemu yelled his name and Jun'ichi held his hands out and lifted Nemu as if she were some kid.

"My goodness Nemu you're so light have you been eating. You're so skinny, last time I checked Saddiq liked girls with big breasts, Saddiq, did you fetishes change?" Nemu face turned red and she screamed "Jun'ichi you baka!"

"Really, Jun'ichi, you just came home and you're starting already." I said to him with a serious expression on my face. "I'm just joking you guys calm down" he giggled. "Hey are you guys busy?" he asked us.

"I'm almost done with the laundry" Nemu answered him. "And I'm not doing anything, Pikachu died so I don't want to watch the rest of Pokémon. "Great, my girlfriend's vacation started yesterday and she doesn't live far from here so why don't we all hang out and go out for the entire day- my treat."

"Me and Nemu looked at each other and agreed"- "Great I'll go call and pick her up and the both of you put on some good clothes and get ready ok." Both me and Nemu responded by saying "Yes sir!" Nemu went downstairs to finish the laundry and I went upstairs to find and put on some good clothes.

Once I got my good clothes on I went downstairs and patiently waited for Nemu and Jun'ichi to finish what they had to do. After about 20 minutes Junichi came back with a pretty girl whom I never had seen before. I opened the door for Jun'ichi and he introduced the girl that was standing next to him.

"Saddiq, Nemu, this is my girlfriend Nayuki Minase."

"Hello nice to meet Jun'ichi's little brother and sister." "Nemu and I politely greeted her back and then Jun'ichi asked us if we had everything we need. We checked and we weren't missing anything.

"Alright let's go everyone." Junichi told us in a cheerful tone. When we were heading towards the car, I looked at Sakura's house and remembered how lonely she was.

Then I thought "Umm guys is it okay if I invite Sakura?" the minute I said that Nemu glared at me. "Sakura is here, isn't she in Japan with her parents?" Jun'ichi asked with a questioning face.

"She came back by herself when the school year started and she's all by herself. I thought if we could make her tag along"- "Fine by me go ask her to see if she wants to come"

"Thanks" I went over to Sakura's home and knocked on her door. "Oni Chan, What are you doing here?"- "Hey Sakura my brother came home from college and is taking his girl friend, Nemu and me out in the city would you like to come."

"That sounds great, but I have a lot of chores and homework plus I already have to do a really complicated project for English. Also I been informed that my dad is ill so I think I should stay home ya know, sorry and thanks for caring about me Oni Chan."

- "O...Okay, I'm sorry too; if anything happens just call me on my cell okay. I'll see you later. Take care."

I went towards the car and Jun'ichi asked me "Is Sakura coming?" – "No" I replied back at him. "She's very busy right now"

- "That's too bad, but maybe next time, let's go everyone." Everyone went into the car except for me. "What's the matter Saddiq let's go"

"I'm sorry but it looks like I'll pass for today."—"What, why?" Jun'ichi asked. "Sakura is in a bad situation and she' all alone. I'll stay with her until you guys come back. I'm sorry" I headed towards Sakura's house until someone grabbed ahold of me and stopped me in my tracks.

"When I checked behind me and I saw nemu holding me. "Nii san…" she was so angry and mean to me today but when I looked at her face she had this cute little puppy face at me.

I looked at her and said "I'm sorry Nemu but Sakura is all alone. She has a lot of work to do and the worst part is that she's recently been informed that her dad is really sick. She needs someone. I promised her that anytime she's in trouble I'll help. I know you're probably angry, so punish me when you get home ok, but for right now I need to go."

I left Nemu and knocked on Sakura's door and just as I expected when she opened the door she was crying. "The second she saw me she wiped her tears trying to act calm. "Oni Chan, didn't you leave?" I didn't respond I just hugged Sakura, at first she was surprised but the she started crying in my chest.

"Let's go inside" But before I could even close the door, Nemu came in unexpectedly. "Nii san you better believe I'm going to punish you when Jun'ichi comes back,but until then I guess I'll comfort Sakura too.

"Nemu, thank you, but you guys don't have to…" –"No, no, no didn't you sayi could visit anytime I want" I said to Sakura. She smiled at us, and for the rest of the day we played games and watch TV and talked about school and before we knew it Jun'ichi came back.

"Hey guys, did you enjoy your day?" he asked. "And how is everything Sakura?"—"Hey Jun'ichi, with the help of Nemu and Saddiq I was able to do my chores and my homework and I got a call from my mom saying that the doctor checked out my dad and that he should be back to his usual self in no time.

"Really? That's great!" – "Well I guess it's time for us to leave." I said stretching my hands in the air and yawning. "Thanks for staying with me Nemu and Oni Chan"—"No problem Nemu said as she put her shoes on heading for the door.

I patted Sakura's head and said " I'll see you tomorrow Sakura" I headed out the door but then Sakura surprised me and gave me yet again another kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Oni Chan". Sakura left and locked her door.

When we were heading towards our home and then I got a really hard smack on the back of my head. "Ow! What did I do?"—"You've got some nerves letting Sakura kiss you now I'll definetly punish you"

**My room:**

_Knock Knock_- "Come in" I responded."Hey Saddiq"—"Oh! Hey Jun'ichi" I said with a surprised voice. "do you need something?" I asked him. "Not really I just came to talk." He responded back. "Sure, why don't you sit in my computer chair." Pointing in the direction of where the chair was.

"Hey big bro, I'm sorry for leaving like that, I know you wanted to go with me an Nemu and your girlfriend an it'll almost be like we're a family again. And believe me I would love that. I haven't seen mom and dad in over 5 months. I…"

" It's ok" he interrupted. "I understand and I'm proud of you for doing something like that you're becoming a real man. And as for mom and dad they've been busy, ya know. Don't they call like once a week?"

"Well yea but it'd be great to at least see their faces, why can't they learn how to video chat. "Saddiq both you and I know that when it comes to technology, mom and dad are the very last creatures you should depend" he laughed and gave me a friendly punch in the arm.

"Yea, but still , even if I have Nemu it still gets lonely without them and I sometimes miss you too.""I know but when you get older and go to college and stuff like that you'll understand." "Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

**( Jun'ichi is related by blood to Nemu, he is her blood brother. However when both of them were young their parents died in a mysterious house fire, luckily both of them survived. Their father and my dad were close friends back in the day so my dad decided to take them in. Both my dad and Nemu and Jun'ichi's dad are magicians that is why I have the magical abilities like making candy and going into others dreams. Jun'ichi can do the same but he can only make this one piece of candy from Japan and he can be in others dreams and could have his own anytime he wants basically- well most of the time. Nemu does not have magical abilities because their dad married a regular human and Nemu inherited most of her mother's genes.)**

"Anyway about the thing with Sakura"- I looked at him with a confused and surprised face and said "What about it" "you seem to be awfully close to her"—"Well yea…. Hey listen Sakura reminded me of this thing we did years ago before she left to Japan. We made 3 promises under the Sakura tree

**(Reminder: When the story first began in the first chapter the scenery in my dream with the cherry trees is actually real in real life. There is a huge field of Cherry trees not too far from my home and school. The big huge tree that I described is actually a magical tree [called the sakura tree] and can grant any wish as long as a person really believes and has fate. Also under the biggest cherry tree[the sakura tree] promises must be kept because once they're made the promises are now sacred.)**

The 3 promises were that we would be reunited one day. The 2nd was to help each other when we're in trouble, which explains the situation today. And the 3rd…..

i….i can't remember" I didn't even look at his face when I said that. "hmmmmm….. suspicious, are you lying or you really don't remember, giving me a face that shows me that he wants to know more. "a little of both" I told him yet again not looking him in the face.

"Fine I'm not going to force, but the thing with Sakura makes sense now. I thought you 2 had a thing, and you're with my sister, unless… the 3 of you have…"

"STOP! Goodness man how many times do I have to say that I respect Nemu and Sakura as if they're my own sisters."—"But they're not related by you by blood right so it's ok right?" he said this to me as if he were trying to convince me to do something. "I don't know" I replied back at him.

"It's just that….. WAIT A SECOND. Jun'ichi did you by any chance have a dream of me and Nemu… you know…. sleeping together. "Uhhh, that's random but I was up all night last night being that my University is so far from here. When I was driving my car broke down, so I went to the mechanic and pay 100$, for I don't know what for my car, so thanks for reminding me." he said with a you're a jerk face on.

Nii san! Oni Chan! Dinner is ready come downstairs. "Aw man I'm starving race you downstairs Saddiq." That same second Jun'ichi dashed out the door.

"So, if it wasn't Nemu's dream and it wasn't mine or Jun'ichi, then whose dream was it?"


	3. We're back on good terms but a sad shock

I'm tired of this. I'm in yet another person's dream. I don't know what I see or whose dream is this or even where the hell am I. I never had my own dreams in months. I hate this I want to have my own dreams instead of watching others from the sideline. Sometimes people have nightmares and I witness these horrible things and I can't do anything. I have to wait until I wake up. I just watch others suffer hoping that I'll wake up soon or hopefully something or someone wakes me up. One time this little girl about 7 years old watched as her parents were slaughtered right in front of her. She just watch hopoing that they kill her too so that she won't suffer. The killers approach her and soon….…

"**NII SAN WAKE UP!"**

"OWWWWWWWW!" Nemu what the Fuck is wrong with you, why did you hit me with a frying pan. "Sorry" she told me with such a sadistic look on her face.

"Why can't you wake me up like we're newlyweds, ya know you come next to me in my bed and give me a kiss…"

"NII SAN SHUT UP!"

Nemu's entire face was completely red as a tomato. She went to my door and yelled "Hurry and get ready for school, Nii san you baka." She slammed the door so hard that the books on my shelf were shaking.

As you guys recall from chapter 2, my older brother Jun'ichi came home for his vacation, from college. He planned on taking his girlfriend, Nemu and I out to town but things weren't going good for Sakura so I decided to bail on the trip and stay with Sakura, Nemu also accompanied me.

I thought things were starting to become better, but it turns out Nemu has been giving me an even colder attitude than ever before.

For example last night she told me to make my own dinner but she made dinner for herself and Jun'ichi I was so mad. But what can you do, I think of her as my sister, it'll be pointless to argue with her and plus Jun'ichi will just be on her side so I'll have to man up and take it.

I went to the bathroom with my towel and brushed my teeth and after that I hit the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person pov:<strong>

"Hey Oni Chan"- "Huh? Oh what is it Nemu" Jun'ichi said.

"I have to get to school, spread the message to Nii san, and tell him not to be late ok?" – "No problem" Jun'ichi replied.

Nemu went out the door. There in front of her house was Sakura sleeping with her head in her lap and her book bag right next to her.

"Um.. Sakura?" Nemu said while shaking her. "OH! Nemu, good morning" Sakura responded with a yawn. "How long have you been out here Nemu asked." "I don't know was the sky bright when I came here" she thought to herself.

Sakura looked at Nemu and asked "Where's Oni Chan?" – "Nii san is probably in the shower right now" Nemu replied back to her. "Really!" Sakura jumped up. "Well I guess I should say good morning to him." But before Sakura could even move one foot Nemu grabbed and shouted "No! You can't go in there, I won't allow it!"

Both Nemu and Sakura were surprised to hear what Nemu said then Nemu grabbed Sakura's hand and said " Why don't we go to school together" and before Sakura could say another word Nemu ran off holding onto Sakura's hand pulling her along.

* * *

><p><strong>Saddiq's POV:<strong>

I saw the time on my alarm clock and it was almost time to leave. I quickly put on my clothes and rushed downstairs. When I got there I saw Jun'ichi on the couch watching the news.

"Hey Jun'ichi, where's Nemu?" I asked. "She said she had to go to school early today so she left before you" he replied. "What, aw man I'm probably late" I grabbed my book bag I put on my sneakers and ran right out of the house without saying anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Third per Pov School:**

"Morning Nemu" Mako said (Mako is the younger sister of the 2 sisters that were eating soup on the roof she is the one with short green hair) Nemu didn't respond, she was in another state. "Nemu are you okay?" Mako questioned. "Oh! Mako! Sorry I was daydreaming" Nemu said.

"Are you alright Nemu, Mako asked"—"Yeah it's nothing" Nemu told her. "Well if there's anything I can do for you let me know ok?"—"Sure" Nemu said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>SaddiqSchool:**

"Oh thank goodness I made it here before the bell rang." I head towards my desk and while passing through the class I saw Nemu look at me and I don't know why but I looked away.

"Well well, Saddiq it seems that you and Nemu are not talking to each other"—"Mind your own business Tristan"—"And just like that I hit the pin point"—"Whatever I said rolling my eyes."—"Your mind is so easy to read Saddiq." Tristan said with a chuckle.

"I want to be alone for some time ok" I said in an irritated voice.

"You're probably the reason Nemu's upset" – "Well good morning to you too Mako Chan" I said to her. "What did you do to Nemu" She interrogated. "Ya know you and Tristan are a perfect match you both like to meddle into other people's businesses.

"He's right Mako; you need to stop going into other's people private lives."—"He was talking to you too!" she screamed at Tristan with anger. Right after she said that she threw a punch but as usual Tristan dodged it. "Mako I've known you for a long time you won't get a hit on me, I can predict every one of your moves before you make them no matter how fast you are."

"Why you smart ass" Mako was enraged and kept throwing punches but of course Tristan dodged them. "You guys keep doing what you're doing but the bell about to ring in 2 minutes so get it over quickly." I told them both.

* * *

><p><strong>LUNCH:<strong>

"Alright finally the bell rang. It's time for lunch. Now let me check…. AH SHIT I left my money at home. Oh! Nemu, hey why don't we have lunch together, um do you mind paying for me"

I said while giving a fake laugh. "Sorry Nii san but it seems I only have enough money to buy lunch for myself"—"Nemu why are you giving me such a cold attitude. Is it the thing with Sakura the other day, Nemu I couldn't leave her like that if you were in the same position I'd do the same for you."

"And if you're still mad about the kiss it was something that happened so quick I was also confused, and besides I don't think it was anything special."

"_Actually it was_!"

"**Sakura!"**

"Where the hell did you come out from." I shouted in shock. "Oni Chan that was my first kiss on the lips. I ... I was saving my first kiss for you." -"What did you just say" –"I said it was my first ki.." –"Stop don't say the rest" I wanted to look at Nemu but I was too scared.

"Oh! Oni Chan I brought you your favorite lunch, let's eat it together." I was speechless I mean the last thing I want to do is eat lunch with Sakura but I'm freakin hungry- I'm more hungry than my friend Michael Q. in chapter 3 of his Shuffle story. - "Isn't that great Nii san looks like your lunch trouble is over" Nemu sarcastically said to me and walked away, I tried calling her but she ignored me.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person Pov Roof top:**

"Hey Onee Chan, what that smell?" Mako asked. "I think you're talking about today's dish" The older one lifted up the lid of the pot and said "Today we have Shattsuru Nabe soup"—"Onee Chan you can't be serious I mean the scent is.." "Don't worry try it"—"OK" Mako took a sip of the soup, "Wow, it's actually good"—"See I told the older one said" like if she had accomplished something big.

* * *

><p><strong>SaddiqAfter School:**

"Man I'm starving, I had no breakfast and I refused Sakura's offer at lunch. I want to go home and find something to eat, my stomach is killing me."

* * *

><p><strong>Third person Pov:<strong>

"Oh this poor little cat is stuck on the tree, how am I suppose to rescue it" Miharu thought to herself and the she saw Saddiq. "Saddiq senpai!" But it looks like Saddiq was occupied with something else and didn't hear her. "Oh no, what am I suppose to do. Don't worry little kitten I'll save you."

* * *

><p><strong>Saddiq POV:<strong>

I went home and grabbed some money from my secret stash and decided to buy food for the three of us. Nemu! Jun'ichi! I brought some food come and get some. "Alright good looking Saddiq, I didn't have a decent meal since this morning" Jun'ichi told me.

"Nemu I have dinner come downstairs." In a couple of minutes Nemu arrived but she went for the instant noodle soup instead of the food I brought.

"Nemu, c'mon I've bought all your favorite" shaking the bag with all the kind of food she likes. Try them they taste great. "No thanks I'll just have some soup and go back up stairs" she responded with again a very cold attitude.

"I can't believe you're still mad at me and for what. This cold attitude you've been giving to me has gone far enough, I'm tired of this why don't you tell me why the hell you're so angry." I yelled at Nemu with so much anger. -"What you do is none of my business" she said while eating her soup.

I looked at her at went back to my food and said

"I guess you're right, whatever I do is none of _**your business. **_So we have nothing to talk about right." I said in an annoyed voice.

Nemu dumped her soup in the trash and ran upstairs after I said that.

"Wow, Saddiq, and I thought you've actually became a man but it's clear you don't even know the basics."—"What are you talking about" shifting my anger to Jun'ichi.—"I'm talking about Nemu, Saddiq. I notice that you seem to care about Sakura more than Nemu since I came.—"I told you me and Sakura made promises under the Sakura tree and…"—Doesn't matter Saddiq, the fact is Nemu is your sister, if anyone she's the one you should care most about. Who's the one that's been taking care of you, who has been by your side ever since mom and dad left to go to their business trips. Saddiq you know where I'm going right?"

I thought to myself for a moment and I knew Jun'ichi was right. I sighed and went upstairs.

I knocked on the door "N…Nemu"

—"Nii san!" What are you doing?" Nemu said in a jumpy voice.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I was so mad I just let my anger get to me without considering your feelings. If I saw a guy in your room I wouldn't like it especially if he kissed you, and if you were to do something like what I did to Sakura I'd get a little envious too so I wanted to say I'm sorry. We're siblings and we need to show some respect for each other."

After I said that I left and went to the living room. About 5 minutes later Nemu walked in. "Huh? Where's Jun'ichi." She asked. "He's upstairs chatting with his girl friend on Facebook." "Oh, I see." Nemu sat a cushion away from me. She sighed and said "I've had a long day; I'm so tired she said."

I scooted next to her and started massaging her shoulders. "Nii san!" She shouted in surprise "What are you…" I'm just massaging you're shoulders.

Nemu started making perverted strange noises while I was massaging her. I slapped her on the back and said "Would you quit that I said to her." –"You know my shoulders are sensitive… but it feels good."- I giggled a bit.

"Nemu, you're dinner is still on the table just reheat it in the microwave." She looked and told me "Sure I'm hungry that soup didn't do anything." I looked at her and laughed.

I went to the stairs and told Nemu "I'm going to bed" – "Ok" she replied stuffing her food in her face." – I looked at her "Good night Nemu"—she looked back at me and said "Good night NII SAN"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next DaySchool:**

"Nemu why did we come so early at school?" – "We're here because I have some duties to carry out for some of the teachers, and if I didn't bring you along you've might have been late."

"Whatever I said with attitude, as long as they're serving breakfast I'm happy."—"You eat your breakfast I'm going to get started ok" I didn't reply I jumped up onto the line and waved my hand signaling her that she can go.

While I was eating my breakfast I saw Miharu but I saw something that just made me get up from my seat. I saw smoke coming out of Miharu's head. When she noticed this she yelled and ran somewhere in the building. Without thinking I followed her and the smell of smoke.

I found her in Ms. Toyomi's lab. She was right behind Ms. Toyomi's desk. When I saw her I saw something I couldn't believe- I saw a metal hole in Miharu's back.

"Saddiq senpai!" Miharu was surprise to see me.—"What in the world is this." I said to Miharu with a flabbergasted look on my face. –"Please Saddiq senpai before I can explain put this key in my back and twist it, the smoking from my head should stop." I didn't know what to say or do but she begged me and after thinking for a couple of seconds I decided to do as she said.

I put the key in her back and twisted it and as she said the smoking from her head stopped. Before I could pull the key out Ms. Toyomi found us and said "What are you guys doing?"

"Ms. Toyomi… Um this is… uh…" She then looked at Miharu and had a sigh which kinda sounded like if she understood what was going on immediately.

"I see what's going on."

"… What are you talking about?" I said with a very confused face.—"Saddiq you're probably confused right now, so I'll explain everything to you, besides I'll need another person's help for this."

"What the **FUCK** is going on!- please explain why the hell Miharu has a metal hole in her back and why her head was smoking just a minute ago."

"The Miharu you see is a robot."—"A what?"—"Yes it's just as I said it "—"Wait if this is a robot where is the real Miharu?' I asked.

Ms. Toyomi looked me in the eye and said

"The real Miharu is…

In the hospital"

_To be continued…_


	4. This secret may cause violence

"Wait, wha… what do you mean the real Miharu is in the hospital" I stuttered.

"Yesterday she was trying to help a cat out of a tree and she tried calling out to people who were passing by and no one paid any attention to her. She decided to climb the tree and save the cat; she somehow lost her balance and fell to the ground right on her head. It's a good thing she didn't climb high or she would've been dead, however she's in the hospital unconscious. We don't know how long it'll be until she wakes up. It may be a month or a year or god knows how long" Ms Toyomi explained.

"…..…" all of this was honestly hard for me to comprehend. "…I can't believe this. But what's the point of having a robot taking her place." I asked

Her father is my mentor a very brilliant scientist, a few years ago he built this robot of Miharu to show how much she means to him I'm not going deep into detail. He thought it was such a great innovation he decided the whole world should know, however problems came in. The government themselves came in and told him that robots shouldn't be introduced in this era right now especially during our time with the bad economy and all. They said it would cause political and economic problems for everyone around the world. To me it's kind of stupid but what else can you do" she said with a disappointed voice.

"Of course the event was unpredictable so Miharu's father decided to show how great and wonderful his innovation is and to prove the government wrong. I give him my full support of course but I have my own work as well and now there's three people who know of this secret, Miharu's father, me and you. And I need a favor from you. I need you to help watch over the robot, I'm afraid that people might suspect something if she does something weird or starts smoking."

"Um…"

"Look I know you have your own life and all but since you know about all of this can you please help me."

"I don't know" I responded still trying to process all the information this woman is telling me.

Ms Toyomi checked the clock on the wall, "Damn, the bells going to ring soon. Look just help look after Miharu for me during the day, I have a meeting during lunch so look after her then too."

"Ok but she's in a different grade than me how…"

She cut me off and said "Here's her schedule, give an excuse to your teacher every period and go to her class and check on her ok? The bell is going to ring soon, I have to go to my classroom and get my lesson ready, and Saddiq I'm counting on you."

After she said that she left the lab.

I gave a huge sigh of annoyance. I looked at the Miharu robot and she looked at me. "Please take care of me Saddiq senpai!"

(Silently sucking my teeth) "Why don't you go to your first period class" I said in a more commanding rather than questioning tone.

"Okay" Miharu said as she dashed out like a seven year old.

I looked up at the ceiling screaming "What the hell just happened!"

**LUNCH:**

"Damn that Kevin, that boy is so fuckin disgusting. How the hell do you just fart in class and do it right in someone's face, I'm so gonna kill that monkey" I said to myself.

-"Um Nis-san? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh shit" I jumped in fear. "Nemu don't scare me like that"

"I just wanted to say hi, but I find you talking to yourself which is very creepy. What's the matter?" she asked

"I'm still angry at what Kevin did." I answered in a grumpy tone.

"Oh that" she said with a big grin on her face. "Yea that brightened my mood today."

"Hahaha, that's very funny" I replied rolling my eyes. Then I realized. "It _brightened _your day?" I stated with a confused and questioning voice.

"Yea, to me Miharu is acting weird lately"

For a second I was worried as to what to say to her but I thought of an excuse and retaliated "Oh well…umm…it's probably because she was in the hospital and is having trouble of…You know trying to get to reality or something"

Surprisingly Nemu took my excuse and returned "I guess so, it's just that I hope she'll be better soon."

"She will" I pitched in a promising voice.

"Alright, I have to go to the computer lab my friends want to show me something, I'll see you later"

"Ok no problem" I answered back.

I went to the cafeteria and walked towards the lunch line but I suddenly hear a shout from the other side of the cafeteria -"Good Morning Saddiq senpai!"

I turned my head toward the shout and I saw Miharu before she could say anything else I ran to her and pulled her in the corner and said "What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" she retorted in a sad voice

"Your suppose to say good morning in the morning and good afternoon during the day"

"But I thought it was good morning at night and good afternoon in the morning and good night during the day."

I was speechless after she said that to me, I wanted to scream at her in anger but I decided to keep my cool and forget what she said to me.

"Just do what I told you ok?" I told to her.

"Okay" she replied with a smile.

"Alright I'm going to get some lunch I'll be right back ok." – "Oh I want to go too"- "Wait" I baffled you can have human food too?"

"Yea of course"-"Wow I thought robots needed oil and stuff"- "Hey I'm not those robots in those sci fi movies" I giggled a bit- "Alright let's get you some food."

"Wow they're serving cheese sticks again- Yay I can't wait" I stated sarcastically.

When I picked up my tray I looked behind me and I watched as Miharu just stand there. "What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Where are the bananas?" she pouted to me.

I checked the fruit section they had and I didn't see any. "It looks like they don't have any, they have apples and oranges, you want one of them?"

"What! No that can't be Miharu's dad told me that bananas was her favorite, I thought that since I'm trying to be her I should try it."

I gave her a face that showed her I was really upset, but I again calmed down and asked the lunch lady "Excuse me miss do you by any chance have any bananas?" I asked.

The lady looked at me as if she was about to kill me and responded in a deep voice "I'm a man"

"What the fuck" I said under my breath observing the guy for like a whole 5 minutes, after that I gave him a cheesy smile. He went towards the back of the kitchen and in a few seconds he came with a banana and threw it at my face thus landing in my tray. I was about to go down right crazy with the guy but Miharu grabbed the banana and thanked me and seeing her face made me lose my anger and I walked away.

"Thank you Saddiq senpai" after I heard Miharu say that I said something that I would later on regret saying-"If you're so happy then I'll treat you to a banana Sundae after school"

When I said that her face lit up like a little child's face on Christmas day. "Really? Thanks you?" Miharu jumped on top of me and gave me a big hug brining me to the ground.

**THIRD PERSON POV: **  
>"What the…"<p>

**SADDIQ POV:**

_**After school-**_

Once school ended I tried to quickly leave the premises but once I put my foot through the gate I saw Miharu standing- waiting for me.

"Ah Saddiq senpai! There you are" she said- "Where's Nemyah senpai?" she asked. "Nemu has some club activities.

"Oh- why don't you have club activities" she interrogated. "This school doesn't have much clubs that I'm interested in right now, maybe later in the year" I answered.

"Alright let's go, I know a small ice cream shop not too far from here it's not a long walk shall we go?" I said to her walking ahead of her.

"Okay" she said following along.

It took about 10 minutes or less until we reached the shop. I ordered a regular milkshake for myself and a banana sundae for Miharu.

"Wow it looks so delicious thanks so much Saddiq senpai" right after she said that she started to eat.

I took a couple of sips from my milkshake and decided to start to ask her questions like how was her day and stuff and we ended up having a great conversation.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

"What are they doing?"

**SADDIQ POV:  
><strong>When Miharu and I were done eating we started to walk home but then on our way Miharu decides to go in the park and play.

"Miharu seriously I want to go home."

"Aw c'mon let's play for a little."

Miharu goes to the swings and asked me that I push her.

"Fine but just for 5 quick minutes ok" I said while putting down my bag to push her.

After the 5 minutes were up I stopped pushing her I picked up my bag. I saw Miharu get off but instead of leaving with me she goes towards the big fountain where kids would usually play. But the thing that got me mad is that she actually goes in the fountain and plays.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at her.

"I'm just having some fun, here come play with me" she reached her hand out to me. I slapped it and said "Woman get your ass out from there now before you get a cold."

"Hahaha don't you remember Saddiq I'm a robot we don't get colds."

"Alright you might get rusted or something, so can you please GET OUT!" For once Miharu followed my orders and got out immediately.

"Good" I went in my book bag and grabbed the towel I used in gym and tossed it to Miharu. "Here use my gym towel; I didn't play today so it's not used"

I started walking towards the exit of the park, and then I realized Miharu wasn't following, she had her head down facing the ground with the towel in her hand.

I rolled my eyes and went back. I went up to her and put my hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sorry"

She looked up at me and said "Thank you Saddiq senpai, you've done a lot today and all I've been is trouble to you right?"

"Um… honestly today was extremely exhausting for me."

"I want to become just like the real Miharu, the one people would love…because that's my purpose. I want to be loved just like her, by Nemyah senpai, Sakura senpai, Tristan senpai and everyone else."

I looked at Miharu and smiled. I put my hand on her head and rubbed it.

"That's a very heartfelt speech, something that the real Miharu would do. But the real Miharu would say Nemu senpai. "

"Really?" she looked up and said.

"Yea, actually -matter of fact I want to show you something."

I grabbed miharu's hand and ran deep into the park. After running for a while I showed her an amazing view of a lake.

"Oh my… this…it's beautiful." Miharu said with her hand covering her mouth.

"Miharu and I first met at this place during middle school. When I first discovered this place I saw Miharu standing not too far from there" I was pointing my finger to my right.

"We started talking, and every day we started to hang out here talking about random things."

I looked at Miharu and it looked like she was about to cry. I just stared at her and she broke the silence by saying "Saddiq senpai I don't know what to say, you've done so much for me I…"

Smoke came from miharu's head and it looked like she had shutdown.

"Miharu!" I screamed.

At first I didn't know what to do and suddenly I saw the key around her neck, I took it off and pulled Miharu to the corner and took off her shirt. I placed the key in her metal whole and started twisting it.

**THIRD PERSON:**  
>"What the fuck are they doing?"<p>

**SADDIQ POV: **  
>After a few twists Miharu made a weird noise and came back to her senses.<p>

"….Wh…what the..." Miharu looked at the position she was in and saw me and screamed

"Saddiq senpai WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"No I was jus..."

"Saddiq you pervert!" Miharu punched my stomach which kinda threw me off balance a bit.

After a couple seconds I said "I was trying to help you girl!"

I showed her the key in my hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Saddiq senpai I was scared for a moment that's all."

"Whatever let's just go home."

Miharu got up and put her shirt on and we started to walk home. The mood calm down between the both of us so we started to talk but then my phone vibrated I checked and sucked my teeth.

"Damn Nemu needs me at home ASAP, sorry Miharu but I can't walk you home I need to rush home before Nemu gets angry."

"No problem it's understandable thanks a lot for today, I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled and said goodbye and started to run home- fast.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Miharu started to walk home when suddenly she got the feeling someone was following her. She looked back and was a bit surprised to see who was behind her.

"Sakura senpai…what….what are you doing?"

"_You fuckin bitch!"_

_**To be continued…**_


	5. It's a Promise

**Third person pov:**

Sakura had a metal pole in her hand and with all her force slammed it against Miharu's head.

Miharu fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Sakura repeatedly attacked Miharu with the pole while Miharu begged her to stop.

**SADDIQ POV:**

Damn it's not even 8:30 yet, why the hell does Nemu need me?

I sucked my teeth while walking, and decided to put my hands in my pocket when suddenly I realized I had Miharu's key with me.

"Ah damnit. Fuck I have her key, what should I do? Should I run and give it to her?" I thought to myself for a moment.

"But I feel too lazy to find her." I sucked my teeth again. "Lemme go check to see if she's near, if not I'll give it to her tomorrow."

I did a jog like run to the direction where I left Miharu then I heard a scream. I paused for a moment. I was a bit scared at to what was going on so I decided to take a peek.

"But if someone is getting jumped I'm running my ass home" I told myself.

What I say was so shocking my jaw dropped like in those Tom and Jerry cartoons.

I saw Sakura beating Miharu with a metal pole.

"What the HELL!"

I ran as fast as I could and grabbed the pole from Sakura and pushed her down to the floor.

I went up to Miharu and checked on her to see if she was alright.

"Miharu, are you okay?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and cried out

"Saddiq senpai!" she started crying into my chest.

"Miharu.."

I was filled with rage. I looked at Sakura who was looking away at the floor as if she didn't do anything.

I went up to her.

"Why the fuck did you do that to her?"

—she didn't respond.

I repeated myself but in a more frustrated tone "Why the fuck did you do that to her?"—she still didn't respond.

I grabbed her by the collar and lifted her off the ground demanding an answer to my question.

The bitch didn't even blink—she didn't even look me in the eye.

I slammed her down into the ground, just like a big wrestler would do to a smaller opponent. She shrieked in pain.

I stared at her for a while and without even thinking I said "Alright you're not going to answer me, fine." I grabbed the pole and I said "let's see how you like being hit"

I picked the pole and started to swing it but at half way of my swing Miharu grabbed the pole and took it out of my hand.

When I saw Miharu's face I came to my senses. I looked at Sakura who had her eyes on me. And for a reason unknown to me I went to Sakura and I hugged her.

I looked at her and asked "Why?"

She replied "I….. I saw the two of you today"

"Doing what?" I asked

"hanging out the entire day, going on a date to the ice cream shop then at the park….. I….I saw the two of you" She answered.

I thought to myself for a moment then I giggled. I got up and brought Sakura up with me. I went over to Miharu.

"Let's go I'm going to drop you home."

"Um..Ok sure." Miharu replied.

"C'mon sakura after I drop her home I'm going to drop you home, and on our way I'll tell you everything."

Sakura looked at me with both a confused and questioning face but followed along.

On our way to Miharu's house I told Sakura everything from how I first found out she was a robot to the events that led to the park. After I explained everything we met Miharu's house.

"…..wow…..I…I don't know what to say. Miharu…I'm….I'm sorry.

Miharu was looking at the ground.

Miharu made a wierd sound.

"Goodnight" Miharu rushed into her house without saying another word. I let out a big sigh then I looked at Sakura who had her head down.

I put my hands around her and said "Let's go I'll talk to her tomorrow, don't worry about it okay."

"I feel so bad though"

"Like I said don't worry about it. Now let's forget about that do you have any questions about what I told you?"

"Well actually… I have a one"

"ask away" I told her.

"Why is Miharu's dad making a robot take his daughter's place it sounds crazy to me." Sakura said

I laughed and explained "I asked the same thing when I was asking Ms. Toyomi. I guess it all began when Miharu's dad first made the Miharu robot. Since he loved both Miharu and science he ended up making an exact replica of the Miharu by making a robot. He was so in love with it he wanted to patent his invention but the government came in and said that if robots come into an era like this, it'll be bad for people economically and politically because being that his robot is stronger and could handle more tasks a normal human could do, they believed that it could take people out of jobs, and start an uproar and all that other stuff, so in the end they didn't allow him to patent his invention. But after the accident with Miharu he decided to prove them wrong by showing that his invention could help society instead of destroying it."

"Wow, but that still seems a little crazy." She told me.

"Well, that's how it is and it sounds crazy to me and before I could fully understand everything I got sucked in. But it's not that bad, however it takes up a lot of time doing stuff for her."

Then an idea came to my head. "Hey Sakura!"

"Yea?"

"Would you mind help me looking after Miharu, in school sooner or later people are gonna find out why I'm hanging around with Miharu all the time and my teachers will soon get suspicious to as why I'm going to the bathroom every period. So please will you help me look after her?"

"Sure" she replied "It's the least I could do after what I did to her today"

"Thanks, now there will be times when you'll see miharu smoking or shutting down so you just have to use this key….

Ah shit! I forgot to give her, her key! DAMN!"

"Can't you give it to her tomorrow?"

"I guess I surely won't go back now."

"Well then you have a great night then Oni Chan!"

"What?" I looked around to see where we were at and it surprised me that we were right in front of her house.

"Wow we reached already, that was kinda fast."

"Yup time flies when you're spending it with someone you love." She answered.

I gave her a smile and before I could tell her good night she gave me a kiss on the cheek. With that she dashed into her house.

I smiled again and went towards my house. I took out my keys and started to unlock my doors and the first thing I saw was no one other than NEMU.

"Nemu!...um hi" I said with a cheesy smile.

"Nii san! Where the hell have you been!"

"Uh… well actually a lot of places." I answered.

"What the hell were you doing with Sakura!"

"Oh boy…. You…..you saw that?" hoping she would say no.

"Yes!" she shouted

(SHIT!)

"Nii san explain yourself, it's a quarter to 10, where have you been all night?"

What should I say, should I tell her the whole thing about Miharu and Sakura, but I don't think I'm suppose to tell anyone about it, -oh man what to do!

Without thinking I put my index finger in my lips and said "It's a secret", after that I ran around Nemu and rushed to my room and locked the door.

As I suspected she came and started banging on my door more like she was screaming for an answer. I was praying to god that she would leave and finally something good happens and she actually left.

"Thank you lord. Crap, now I made a big gap between me and Nemu's relationship again and we just made up not too long ago. How am I going to solve things?" I gave a big sigh that sounded like the grunts Rick Ross would make in his songs.

"Looks like she's going to give me the silent treatment again. She's not going to wake me up so I guess I'll have to set my alarm. Damn, I didn't even get a chance to eat dinner or even take a shower."

I sucked my teeth "Well I guess it can't be helped"

I set my alarm clock and turned off my lights and I went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning:<strong>

Huh, what's that sound?

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **

"What the!" I looked at my alarm clock, shit I set it too late. I jumped out of my bed and rushed to the bathroom with my towel quickly brushing my teeth and taking a shower.

After I did that I went to find a set of clothes, put them on, grabbed my bag and I ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Damn all of this wouldn't have happen if I hadn't have argued with Nemu last night."<p>

I only had a couple more minutes until the bell rang so I ran as fast as I could along the Sakura trees.

"Aw man, the bell is going to ring soon; if I'm late Nemu is going to be angrier with me… huh"

I stopped running when I suddenly saw a little puppy looking at me. The thing that caught my attention wasn't that it was looking at me; it was that this puppy had red eyes.

"Wow I've never seen a puppy with red eyes before" I went close to the dog as it began to come closer to me, then my watch suddenly made a beeping sound.

"Oh no! It's eight, bye little guy I gottta go."

* * *

><p>"Saddiq!"<p>

"Ms. Toyomi!" I shouted in shock

"You're late!" she exclaimed

" I'm so so sorry." I responded

"Come with me" she ordered.

I followed her into her room. She closed the door after I entered.

"What happened to Miharu yesterday?" She asked.

"I heard a complaint from her father, what happened to her?" she asked again.

"Uh…well…..ya see…..the thing is….ummmmmmmm…." I said the first thing that came to mind which I soon regretted.

"… oh we got jumped by niggas!" (WHY DID I SAY THAT!)

"Watch your language!" I heard Mr. Yard say across the hallway.

"Damn that man has good ears." I said to myself.

"SADDDIQ!" she looked at me with a really serious face.

"He asked me if I told anyone about this and I told that the only person that knows other than me and him is you. He asked if you did it and I said no because you wouldn't have the balls to do something like that."

What the! I can't believe that she actually said that to me? My teacher! She reminds me of my mom.

Instead getting angry I told her "What happened yesterday was kinda an accident. I assure you, no I swear to you that that will never happen again because I will always remain at her side from now on, so please forgive me!"

She looked at me for a while the she said "Fine but make sure this doesn't happen again got it?"

"Yes ma'am" I retaliated.

"Oh and one more thing make sure no one else knows about this, after yesterday Miharu's father is getting spectacle about this, OK?"

I got a bit nervous and said  
>"Uh well.. the thing is I actually told Sakura…sorry"<p>

"Only her"

"Yes only her" I answered.

"Fine but don't tell anyone else ok."

"Yes ma'am"

"Class is about to begin go take your seat…"

_**Announcement**__: Attention all female students, please make your way to the gymnasium for your physicals- Thank you._

"Well I guess I'll be teaching the boys for the first half of the period" I heard Ms. Toyomi suck her teeth, I laughed a bit.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

All the female students in the school including Miharu, Sakura and Nemu were all in the gymnasium.

"Ok girls, there is a list on these two walls giving the specific order of who we'll check first, once you're done you may return to your class." Said the school nurse.

"This is so stupid why the hell did they gather all the female students in school all at once to get their physicals, couldn't they do just by grades, this school is so damn stupid!" Sakura complained.

"So then why did you come to this school?" Nemu asked.

"Cuz I wanted to go to the same school as Oni Chan." Sakura said with a smile.

Nemu smacked her forehead with her palm "Why bother asking"

Nemu, Sakura and Miharu all looked at the list along with the rest of the girls and found out their names were near last on the list.

"Awww just great, we're all at the end of the list, we'll be here forever" Sakura stated with a big pout on her face.

"Let's go wait on the benches in the corner over there." Sakura directed. And without question Miharu and Nemu followed.

"Sakura why are we at the end of the gym, who knows they might end up calling one of us and we wouldn't know, then we'll get into trouble and might be suspended or expelled then…."

Sakura lightly hit Nemu on the head thus interrupting her.

"Calm down Nemu don't spaz out, we're at the end of the list and I don't like to be near a lot of people." Sakura told her, "We'll be fine"

"Okay" Nemu responded who still seem paranoid.

However she forgot all about that when she focused her attention on Miharu.

She noticed that Miharu was breathing very heavily.

"Miharu are you okay?" Nemu asked, and as soon as she said that Sakura also turned her attention to Miharu.

"Yeah I'm fine I think I just need som..." after that Miharu stopped talking and had shut down.

Nemu who was totally surprised began to freak out, "Miharu! Miharu! Oh my god Sakura go get a nurse!"

Nemu went up to Miharu and started to shake her "Miharu, wake! Wake up Miharu!"

Sakura jumped in between the both of them and grabbed Nemu and started to shake her as if she's crazy.

"Nemu calm down!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What do you mean calm down! Miharu is…"

"Look I know this is a shock to you and it's a shock to me but you need to get a hold of yourself, I think I know what to do, just watch Miharu until I comeback don't get anyone else involved, you don't want to make a big scene, just trust me."

Nemu was too confused on what was going on but she decided to follow Sakura's directions and gave her a nod in signaling an "Okay"

After that sakura dashed out the gymnasium without anyone knowing and went to the only person she knew that could help the situation- Saddiq.

She ran to Ms Toyomi's room. She entered and went up to Ms Toyomi .

Sakura whispered to her " Ms Toyomi , I need Saddiq for a minute, is that okay?"

Without hesitation Ms Toyomi called out to Saddiq.

"Saddiq!"

"Yes!" Saddiq answered in a startled tone.

"Go with Sakura, after you've finished came straight to class and finish your class work, got it?" She said in a commanding voice.

"Umm..ok" Saddiq replied.

**Saddiq POV:**

I left the classroom and before I could even ask Sakura what was going on she ran ahead of me, consequently I followed.

"Sakura, what the heck is going on?"

"Something happened to Miharu, it's like she's shut off, I think she needs the key to help her." After Sakura told me that I totally understood what needed to be done.

"But wait Saddiq we can't go through the front, I don't think male students are allowed to enter since the female students are in there taking their physicals."

"What! Then how am I going to get to Miharu!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry we went to the end of the bleachers which is near the back door, all we have to do is sneak you through the back door and help Miharu and that's it." She told me

"Roger!" I answered back.

We managed to sneak in by the back door which wasn't locked, which was really great for us.

After I got in almost instantly I spotted Miharu and Nemu right beside her.

I ran up to Miharu.

"Don't worry Miharu, I'll help you, just give me a second." I started to unbutton Miharu's shirt.

"Nii San what are you doing!" Nemu was about to smack me but Sakura stopped her, mid-way and told her to wait.

After I unbuttoned a few buttons on Miharu's shirt, I turned her around and started to look under her shirt for her key whole.

"Alright now let me just find that key hole and we're done"

But there was a problem

I couldn't find it.

I couldn't find her key hole!

"What the, where is her key hole?" I started to panic. "I can't find it I couldn't her key hole!"

Then I noticed when I looked really close to her back there was one area that looked as if it had a different shade of color compared to the rest of her skin.

For some unknown reason to me I poked it and I felt something, it wasn't skin it felt like... some sort of metal…but it's different from her whole body, I actually felt it before, it's

actually… actually… a hole!

I felt around the space and just like a sticker on skin I was able to pull that thing off her back and just as I thought it was her key hole.

She must've knew today was the physicals and she probably wanted to hide her hole so she used this thing so that no one wouldn't suspect anything.- smart girl!

I grabbed the key from my pocket and inserted it in her whole and just like the times before I just gave it a couple of twists and just like a toy robot she came back to life.

"Huh? What happened?" Miharu asked.

She looked around her and noticed the state she was in and turned around and she saw me.

"What? Saddiq senpai!"- what are you doi…"

I cut her off by showing her, her key.

"I was helping you, you seemed to have shut off, but you're okay now, oh and to be safe, here take your key, just in case I'm not around anyone who's near you can help you." I said while giving her the key.

"Oh I took off this, good idea trying to hide your hole, try to put it back on before they call you for your physical."

"Oh okay and thanks, for everything." She said with a smile.

"Nii san..."

Oh crap I totally forgot Nemu was here.

"What's going on?" Nemu asked me.

"Um well….." Damn I definitely can't tell her now after the promise I made to Ms. Toyomi.

"Well the thing is…"

_**Ding Dong**_

Yes saved by the bell. "Oh crap! I gotta go girls I still have to finish the class work for ."

After I said that I left ran out through the back door and went to class.

**THRID PERSON POV:**

"I should put this thing on before they call my name, would one of you help me?" Miharu asked.

"I will" Nemu said.

**After School-Saddiq' house- ****SADDIQ POV:**

As soon as I came home I went to the couch and started to relax.

"Man today was a rough day" I told myself.

"Especially the thing with Miharu, but its good I got there on time and figured out that she hid her hole. I hope she's ok. I hope sakura and Nemu didn't encounter any trouble with her. Oh that's right Nemu! I haven't spoken to her all day and I haven't seen her during lunch."

Suddenly I heard the door open- speak of the devil.

I screamed "Nemu!"

She looked at me with her facial expression changed. I went up to her and asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she answered.

"You don't sound fine, are you still mad at me? Aw c'mon cut me some slack I…"

"Why didn't you tell me" she rudely interrupted.  
>"What do you mean" I asked which of course I really knew what she meant.<p>

"Don't play dumb with me Nii san! Why didn't you tell me about Miharu?" she yelled.

"I didn't tell you because I made a promise to earlier today that I wouldn't tell anyone."

_The argument between me and Nemu was unlike any other._

"Earlier _TODAY, _why didn't you tell me yesterday, Miharu told me everything, or can I even call that thing Miharu!"

"That thing is still a person, it still has feelings so I appreciate it if you didn't call her a thing." I argued

"What does it matter, that's not my best friend, my best friend is in the damn hospital!" Nemu countered.

_The level of the argument began to escalate, like lava in a volcano ready to shoot off into the sky, just waiting for the…_

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this, you're my brother how can you not tell me something that awful happened to my best friend!"

"Look I'm sorry, I don't know why I didn't tell you it's just when I saw you last night I…I just don't know ok. But don't you think you're kinda overreacting?"

"OVERREACTING! Nii san my best friend is in the hospital, it may be different for you but I have friends and I care about them, unlike you!"

_BOOM_

"Okay you know what bitch I'm tired of you, how dare you say that, I love all my friends if anything you don't care about your friends. I've been taking care of Miharu the last couple of days, using my own time for her, dedicating my life to as whether or not the real Miharu will wake up. And don't forget about Sakura, she's your cousin and I've been treating her more than family than you have. I sacrificed my time with Jun'ichi and the rest of you guys to accompany her while she was in a devastated state after learning her father was ill, and you just followed along, like the damn insect you are acting like a good person. And I'm tired of your god damn remarks; you just piss me off sometime, shit! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

After I said that I bolted to my room and locked my door. I went and laid down on my bed

_Why- WHY did I say that?_

**Next day:**

I managed to wake up by myself today and arrived at school a few minutes earlier than the bell. I didn't see Jun'ichi this morning which means he still asleep and Nemu must've left really early. I wonder if Jun'ichi heard our argument last night. I was cut off in my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

"Saddiq Senpai!"- It was Miharu.

"Hey Miharu how you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm feeling okay, you?"

"I'm fine; did you have any malfunctions lately after yesterday's incident?" I asked.

"No, nothing happened after yesterday."

"That's great and remember if you ever fall into trouble you not only have me anymore you also have Nemu and Sakura." When I mentioned Sakura I could tell her mood changed.

"Don't tell me you're still upset at sakura." I asked her

"Not that much…it's just I can't get it out of my head ya know?" she told me

"Listen all of that was all a huge accident and I know you can't just forget about it but, she's really sorry, so can't you give her another chance? She had the wrong idea and instead of confronting the both of us….. she took her anger on you…."

_Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap that's what I did to Nemu, didn't I? Damnit!_

"Saddiq senpai?"

"So yea, can you give her another chance for me please." I begged

"I'll try but only because you helped me a lot." She said.

"Now can you do one more itsy bitsy favor for me?"

"Sure senpai"

**Third person POV:**

The last bell had rung and Nemu was about to take her stuff out of her locker, but when she opened it a note fell out.

_It's an emergency, come to the big sakura tree and see me._

_ -Miharu._

"Miharu?" Nemu asked herself.

Nemu did just as the note said and went to the legendary sakura tree.

_What was so special about this tree is that if you make a certain of wish on this tree it'll grant that wish for you and just like all the other trees blossom and never stop blossoming and it's also a very sacred tree used to keep promises etc._

"Miharu" Nemu called out "Miharu!" Nemu shouted again.

**SADDIQ POV:**

"Hey"

"Nii san! Where's Miharu!"

"She's not here I told her to write that message, we need to talk Nemu."

"There's nothing we need to talk about Nii san!"

I grabbed her by the wrist before she could get away.

"Let me go!" she demanded

"No we need to talk!"

I pulled her into my arms. "Nemu I'm sorry, I was so wrong last night in more ways than one. Nemu I should've never told you that, that was wrong, also I was wrong when I said you don't have friends or you don't care about them as much as I do, you actually care about them more than I do which is why you were so heated during that argument. Not only that Nemu…you're the only person I have. When everyone close to me left- Mom, Dad, Jun'ichi and Sakura we only had each other. And ever since Sakura came back I've been doing a lot of things that hurts you and I CAN'T do that! You've taken care of a stupid ass like me all these years and I repay you back by acting like a fuckin douche. I feel like those idiots on TV who abuse their girlfriends and suddenly goes back to them asking for forgiveness only to just start the cycle over. I'm not going to do that, I care about you too much for that. That's why under the big Sakura Tree I want you and I to pledge a promise to never keep secrets from one another no matter the conditions agreed?"

Nemu was looking at me with a smile, and it actually looked like if she was about to cry.

"Let's do it"

Both Nemu and I put our hands on the tree and began to make our pledge

"I Saddiq Abdul pledge to never keep a secret from my loving and beautiful sister Nemu no matter the condition."

"And I Nemu sister of Saddiq Abdul pledge to never keep a secret from my beloved brother no matter the condition."

The both of us began to smile at one another.

"Oh Nemu while we're here I wanted us to make another pledge, actually more of a promise.

"What is it Nii san?" she asked

"Let's promise to never **ever **hate each other no matter what, is it a promise?" I asked

She smiled

It's a Promise.


End file.
